Leaf Hina
by DhampyrX2
Summary: Well, here's the start of that Love Hina and Naruto cross I've been thinking about. Reviews are most welcome. Rating is for language and potential future naughty scenes and shinobi acts.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Leaf Hina

Author: DhampyrX2

Genre: Drama/humor X-over

Rating: PG-13 to R at some point, well some chapters might go lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

Summary: Well, here's the start of that Love Hina and Naruto cross I've been thinking about. Reviews are most welcome.

* * *

_Indicates thoughts_

"Indicates speech"

**Indicates Kitsune Mindspeak**

* * *

The first thing to come to Urashima Keitaro's mind as he woke up was a sense of blinding pain. Not the usual blinding pain he experienced as he regained consciousness, namely the 'I just got Naru-punched halfway to Kyoto and all I got was this lousy concussion,' or the patented 'Motoko saw or heard something she thought was perverted and decided I'd make a good training dummy to make me pay.' (Not that Keitaro couldn't sympathize with the latter sentiment. His jiji's experiences with the famed ero-sennen had given most of the Urashima line a healthy understanding of the need to punish true perverts.) No this particular pain was more of the 'What the hell did Kitsune convince me to drink and why do I have a bad feeling about this?' kind of pain.

The second thing to come to Keitaro's mind was the fact he seemed unusually warm and comfortable for waking up with an extreme hangover. Oh well.

As the kanrinrin tried to clear out the mental cobwebs he thought back to the last thing he remembered from the night before. It took a few moments but finally he recalled that he and the girls had come back from a shopping trip in town, well more like a building supply run for him and a shopping trip for the others, to find a somewhat distraught but smiling Aoyama Tsuruko in the living room of the Hinata Sou. Tsuruko had just come to inform Motoko personally that she had once again caught her husband cheating on her for the umpteenth time and the clan elders had finally decided to annul her marriage and toss the faithless bum out on his ass.

Needless to say Motoko was torn between comforting her aneue and throwing a massive keggar now that the jerk Tsuruko had married was out of her life. Fortunately or unfortunately that kind of party was just what Konno Mitsune aka Kitsune had in mind, and Tsuruko readily agreed that it would be a good way to forget her troubles.

Things started to get fuzzy after that, although blurred images Kitsune, Kanako, and a disturbingly affectionate Tsuruko did keep appearing in his head.

That thought made the former ronin and current manager of the Hinata Sou stiffen where he lay. Well, that thought and the happily murmured 'Kei-chan' to his right accompanied by a strange wiggling sensation a little sigh. One that was followed by two others in the bed, one muttering 'Onii-chan' as it cuddled deeper into his left side, and one near his lap the just purred contentedly in a way only Kitsune herself could.

_Holy fucking shit._ Keitaro summed up mentally as he dared to crack open his eyes to look at his surroundings and see just what had made those noises. To his mounting horror, and pleasure if he was being honest with himself, he saw two different women with black hair snuggled to each of his sides, and a familiar mop of light brown - bordering on sandy blond hair. _Tsuruko-san, Kanako-chan, **AND** Kitsune. I am SO dead._ he thought with a whimper as a small trickle of blood dripped from his nose.

It was obvious they were all in various states of undress from the generous amounts of skin showing. _What the hell happened last night? What am I going to do? What's that sound?_ Keitaro mentally rambled as he heard a tell tale scraping of wood above him to indicate that Naru was moving aside the wood that blocked her room above him from his by way of the hole in her floor and his ceiling.

"Keitaro are you up yet?" Narusegawa Naru asked as she popped her head in only to freeze up at the sight before her.

That face went completely red as Mitsune cracked an eye open and snuggled up to Keitaro's boxer-clad only crotch and mumbled a happy, "I'll say he is."

Keitaro paled even more if that was possible as Naru went red in the face and screamed "YOU BAKA HENTAI!"

That of course woke everyone in the inn, including Keitaro's bedmates who all rose enough to see they were in their underclothes at best in the case of Tsuruko. Kitsune was topless and Kanako was completely in the buff. Any thoughts of pleasure, or unease in the case of his adopted sister Urashima Kanako, that Keitaro could feel at those sights was poisoned by the mounting heat radiating off of Naru, and died a painful death as his bedroom door was forced open to reveal a very flustered looking Aoyama Motoko who had been drawn by Naru's shout.

Of all the people in the room, only Tsuruko noticed the look of abject betrayal her younger sister shot her before her face went into a mask of rage and she drew her katana. Motoko did not bother with any fancy technique as she slashed at an angle that would most likely do more harm to Tsuruko than Keitaro, although it would severely injure both at the very least, with tears in her eyes and a bellow of rage from her throat.

Keitaro had less than a second to react, and acted on instincts drilled into him as a small child, instincts his Naruto-jiji and Hina-baba had insisted would one day save his life. It turned out this morning that their words were true as he grabbed Tsuruko and made a quick series of hand gestures that ended just before Motoko's blade would have struck. With a puff of smoke and a distinctive pop , Keitaro and Tsuruko vanished from sight as Motoko's blade tore apart a duffel bag of old clothes that had been in the corner of the room previously.

"What?" the young swordmistress exclaimed as he mind rebooted enough to take in what she had just seen.

From there the room degenerated into a cacophony of shouts and exclaims of shock as Naru fell through the hole in the ceiling in shock, only to land on the nearly naked Keitaro in the corner. The sight of the obviously traitorous pervert was all the incentive the brown haired beauty needed to ignore his sudden ability to replace himself and other with old clothes as she proceeded to beat on his with her fists even as Kitsune and Kanako begged her to stop. Tsuruko, for her part was just staring at Motoko, who looked into her older sister's eyes for a moment before she let out a tear and fled the room.

The remaining bedmates of Keitaro continued to attempt to talk to Naru until the whole thing was made moot by a shout of "ULTIMATE NARU-PUNCH!" followed by the blasting off of one kanrinrin on Narusegawa Air, one fist flights anywhere in Japan.

There was a tense silence for a second or two until Kanako-chan snapped and shouted, "Why the hell did you do that you stupid cow?"

Naru glared hatefully at the young woman, before she turned on her heel and left the room without another word.

Once she was gone, Kitsune looked at both Tsuruko and Kanako and sighed. "Well I guess setting this up to look like we bagged us a hotel manager for the night so we could tease him in the morning backfired spectacularly. Who wants to be the one to tell them this was all a joke and Keitaro didn't do anything but get knocked out so heavily with booze we could crawl into his bed last night to play a joke on him in the morning?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

Nobody in the room had any idea that it would be the last time anyone from Hinata-sou would see Keitaro for months, or what changes his absence would bring.

* * *

Some would call flying though the air a freeing experience to be savored. They might wax poetic about the wind in your face and the crisp coolness of altitude that only a select few ever get to enjoy.

None of them have ever been sent into the sky by a punch at the hands of Narusegawa Naru.

Fortunately for Keitaro, he was used to such flights and used them as a good way to practice one of the earliest skills his great-grandfather Urashima Naruto had taught him, namely how to fall safely. It was also one of the few skills he had learned from his Naruto-jiji that wasn't forbidden for him.

_I am **so** screwed,_ Keitaro whimpered in his head. Not only had he dishonored himself by making time with a woman that had been married less than a week ago and was inebriated at the time, but he had dragged his little sister Kanako, and his well he supposed FORMER would-be-love-interest's best friend along for the perverted ride. "And I used a Kawarimi no Jutsu on top of it. Wonderful," Keitaro sighed as he twisted his body mid-air to right himself as he started to fall toward the ground.

As he fell he once again wondered if Naru might be some long forgotten relative to his adopted great-great grandmother Tsunade with that monstrous strength of hers. He knew Tsunade-hime had 'emigrated' to this world after the mess that had caused Naruto-jiji to come here had been settled and Konohamaru-jiji taken the Rokudaime's place as the head of his great-grandfather's hometown.

_Funny, Haruka-obasan always said Tsunade-hime and ero-sennen both settled in Mol-Mol to avoid complicating Naruto-jiji's life too much. Well that and to avoid certain Japanese laws both found too restrictive,_ Keitaro though wryly as he flexed his knees just right to absorb some of the shock of his touchdown as he rolled with the impact to do as little damage to himself as possible.

Once he landed it took very little time for Keitaro to track down some clothes and dress himself. Time and experience had taught him to hide stashes of clothing all over the area surrounding the Hinata Sou for just such emergencies. Even if Naru hit him harder and farther than she ever had before, he was still skilled enough at not being seen to get to one of his stashes without further embarrassing himself.

It was a good half an hour later that Keitaro found himself sitting in a forested area north of Hinata Sou trying to sort out everything that had happened. What he knew wasn't good. "Okay, I've damaged my honor and the honor of several other women with my acts while using ninjutsu again, something I was expressly forbidden to do again after the incident when I was eleven. Where does that leave me?" the kanrinrin voiced aloud in an attempt to get everything out into the open.

**That depends on you, kit,** a familiar and kindly voice responded unexpectedly in his mind.

_Kasumi-oneechan?_ Keitaro replied mentally in shock. _I haven't heard from you for a while._ he added.

**I felt you using your chakra and felt you might finally be ready to listen to an old friend again, my little one,** the kindly feminine voice replied with a touch of humor. **I don't suppose you're willing to let me _see_ you as well?** she prompted hopefully.

Keitaro thought about the request for a few moments before he finally acquiesced. "Why not? I already broke my ban, and one of the younger foxes in the kitsune clan will blab the second dad summons them because he's too lazy to take out the garbage again or something," Keitaro finally decided aloud. Keitaro used a kunai he kept on him, another leftover from when he was still allowed to practice his great-grandfather's arts, to cut his left thumb at the tip as he concentrated on his left hand and made a distinct spiral deal appear in his left palm. He then smeared the blood from his cut onto the seal and called out, "Kekkei Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" as he slammed his bloody hand into the ground. The result was impressive as a giant six-tailed fox that easily stood taller than the Hinata Sou itself appeared in from of him in a puff of smoke.

The kitsune had light brown fur, blue eyes and white tips to each of her tails, as well as a white muzzle and chest. She seemed to radiate an aura of peace and tranquility as she stretched out languidly before she looked down at Keitaro and smiled as only a giant kitsune can smile and said in a voice similar to Belldandy from the Ah! Megami-sama anime, "Oh my! It's so good to get out and see you again Kei-chan. It's been so long. Let me look at you. My you've gotten big."

Keitaro laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head and responded, "Heh, you're looked pretty big yourself there oneechan. I don't suppose you could you know?"

"Oh my, how silly of me! Just a moment," Kasumi replied with a look of understanding as she shrunk down from her previous impressive size to that of a small horse. She now stood tall enough to look Keitaro in the eye, and to do something she had missed for more than a decade. With that in mind the rokubi kitsune leaped forward and nuzzled her kit affectionately for the first time in years. It had always hurt her terribly that they boy's mother had banned him from summoning, and thus from seeing her. Kasumi had been charged caring for and nurturing Keitaro from the time he was born. Sometimes she had felt if he were any more her own kit she would have birthed him herself.

Keitaro smiled affectionately as he hugged the still far larger than natural fox's chest and responded, "I missed you too, 'nee-chan."

The two continued their happy reunion for quite some time before Kasumi decided to get down to business. "Now what is troubling you so much that I could feel your pain across the seals Kei-chan?" the vixen asked with a deep motherly concern.

From there it was another two or so hours for Keitaro to summarize his current life up to now, including his apparent new penchant for being a drunken incestuous Casanova. "...so now I've ruined things so completely there that the girls will most likely never want me there again. Heck, _I_ don't even want to go back right now. I could never face them after something like this. Motoko and Naru were so upset. I think I might have hurt Motoko's best chance to reconnect with her sister. I've really screwed things up, Kasumi-neechan," he finished with long unshed tears in his eyes.

Kasumi herself didn't know what to do either as she motioned for Keitaro to settle into her fur on her side as she nuzzled him protectively. Well, she didn't know what to do beyond tracking down one Narusegawa Naru and one Aoyama Motoko and giving them a first hand personal demonstration of what Kyuubi-oyabun had done to Konoha more than a century ago. How dare they treat her kit like that? Sadly, though, she knew Keitaro would never condone such acts for attacks on his own person, and if Haruka hadn't summoned her by now to remove those pests she wasn't planning to. How troublesome.

What her kit really needed, she supposed, was time away from those little harridans to clear his head and think things through. But, Kasumi somehow doubted he'd be away from them long anywhere on this dimensional plane before they tracked him down and started to pester him again. If only she could take him home with her where they couldn't follow... wait a minute. She couldn't take him to her plane, but she did know where she could take him if he went for it. It was perfect. The monkey summoner Konohamaru had been trying to get some of Naruto-sama's line to visit almost since he and Hinata-sama went into exile in this prudish little dimension.

"Shh, Kei-chan. Just relax. I think I have a way to help you at least a little bit. What you need is some time away. And a place where things make more sense. then you can reason out these problems without looking over your shoulder for the next attack from some human with too few facts and not enough thought," Kasumi cooed soothingly to her distraught kit.

Keitaro sighed despondently as he asked, "Where would a place like that even be, 'neechan? Where could I go to get away that they wouldn't find me and I wouldn't end up hurting them by seeing them again?"

Kasumi smiled brightly as she chirped, "Why Konohagakure, of course!"

* * *

As the touching reunion between Keitaro and his preferred kitsune guardian took place, things at various parts of the Hinata-sou were taking a decidedly less endearing turn as Tsuruko, Mitsune, and Kanako were each going to explain what had really happened and why.

"Motoko-han," Tsuruko said tentatively as she approached her younger sister. Even with her back to her elder sister it was clear to Tsuruko that Motoko had been shedding tears in privacy. Angry tears.

She waited for some kind of response from Motoko for several moments before she ventured to try to get a response once more. "Motoko-han, please say something," Tsuruko requested in a more timid tone of voice than her sister would have believed her capable of until that moment.

"Why?" Motoko finally asked in a dead monotone. "Why him? Of all the men you could pursue like that why did it have to be him?" Motoko asked in that same dead voice as she turned to look Tsuruko in the eye with a furious glare. Her voice grew more fierce and agitated as she continued, "You were still married less than a week ago to that despicable reprobate I _knew_ wasn't good enough for you and our clan and now I find yourself debasing yourself in... in... in an **orgy** with three of my house mates, one of which you KNOW I have feelings for!" she finished with a shout that bordered on a shriek as the angry tears began to fall again.

"Motoko... imouto-chan," Tsuruko tried to begin with equal parts sorrow and remorse in her voice.

"Was it just to hurt me? Did the fact I saw what your husband was beforehand make you angry with me? Was it punishment because I let that view taint what I saw in Urashima when we first met? Did you want to set me up to feel what you felt once I could admit what was in my heart? Or was it just more punishment for my lies when you came to collect me? Is that it? I needed to be punished more even after Keitaro and I defeated you so you used _him_ as the instrument of my punishment?" Motoko rambled as she continued to let the tears fall.

Tsuruko could take no more as she moved in and embraced her younger sister tightly as Motoko began to weep in earnest. The younger Aoyama tried to struggle in her elder's embrace at first until she finally gave in and clutched Tsuruko's hakama tightly. "Why? Why do you hate me, aneue? Why am I never good enough?" Motoko wept as Tsuruko held her.

The elder sister had to wince as she soothed her sister's hair with her hand and tried to explain what happened, "I do not hate you, imouto-chan. I love you will all of my heart," she assured Motoko.

"Then why Keitaro? You of all people knew what was in my heart. You would not have tried to have us wed if you could not see it," Motoko asked tearfully.

Tsuruko swallowed the bile that tried to rise into her throat as she closed her eyes and explained, "It is not what you believed it to be, Motoko-han. Manager-san... Keitaro-san did not take advantage of any of us. Nor did we take advantage of him. At least, not in that way. He had had too much sake at my party last night and I helped Kanako-san and Mitsune-san put him to bed. As we laid him down, Kanako-san stripped him to his underpants so he would not feel too hot in the night-"

She was interrupted there by a contemptuous snort from Motoko. It was no secret that Kanako desired more from her adopted older brother than a simple sibling relationship.

Tsuruko chuckled mirthlessly for a moment as she agreed, "She was a bit eager to get him into that state, I will admit. Regardless, at some point, Mitsune-san mentioned how embarrassed he would be at the attention he was receiving if he were awake and how cute he looked when he was flustered. It eventually escalated from there into playing a small prank. We would lie down beside him and be there when he awoke to see his reaction to the scene you and Narusegawa-san walked in on. We never intended for anyone but Keitaro to see it, and I certainly never meant to hurt you."

Motoko laughed humorlessly as she listened to the explanation. It was so thoroughly Keitaro. A huge misunderstanding with a dash of Kitsune's mischief thrown in for good measure. Still it didn't answer one question, "And your various states of undress?"

Tsuruko blushed as she replied, "It was hot and we were quite inebriated. I think a part of me did enjoy the feel of being beside a man again. And a good man at that. In my defense it seemed like a good idea at the time. I can't speak for the others, though. Mitsune did take her bra off because she felt it would be uncomfortable for her to sleep in, but she still had a top on when I was last awake. She must have removed in on the night. As for Kanako-san, she was attired in her underclothes as I was when last I saw her. The joke was meant to be a bit risque', not lewd."

At that, Motoko didn't know what to say.

* * *

As that conversation was taking place a far less tranquil one was going on between one Konno Mitsune and her best friend Narusegawa Naru.

"Come on, Naru, at least open the door. I told you, it was just a joke. Ol' Keitaro was too drunk to do anything and even if he did he never would have been able to handle the ride with all three of us at once," Kitsune 'pleaded.' the truth was she was a little tired of explaining things through a door for the last ten minutes and decided a little extra teasing was the least of what Naru had coming to her after hitting Keitaro like that. They weren't even a couple, despite the kanrinrin's best efforts. Naru had no right to get this upset unless she was willing to admit she wanted former ronin for herself. She should either step up or step aside and let others have a go as far as Kitsune was concerned.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU, TSURUKO, AND THAT CREEPY BROTHER-LOVING FREAK CAN HAVE THE BAKA HENTAI FOR ALL I CARE!" Naru shouted for the umpteenth time.

Kitsune had had enough. She had explained, she had reasoned, and she had teased in an attempt to calm her friend down. Now she was irritated. "Well, if that's how you want it, then fine. Don't blame me, or Keitaro, if one of us holds you to that," Kitsune responded with an visible eye twitch as she headed off to her own room to get some more sake. She now officially needed something to take the edge off.

* * *

And in Haruka's tea shop another conversation/explanation was taking place.

"He used the Kawarimi to save Tsuruko, eh," Haruka responded with little more than a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. Onii-chan was a real hero. Motoko completely freaked out at seeing her sister in bed with him. I don't even think she noticed us at first," Motoko confirmed as she used most of her attention to mentally review what her onnichan had looked like through the night. If only the others weren't there or were heavier sleeper she might have gotten more than a couple of peeks and a feel. Damn Mitsune for moving her face to where she would be aware of Kanako's wandering hands.

"I wonder how this will all work out? What with his ban on using his jutsus, and all," Haruka murmured more to herself than to Kanako. The small pool of drool collecting at the corner of the girl's mouth was evidence her mind was elsewhere at the moment, most likely on her onii-chan's physique.

Kanako was still barely coherent enough to hear her aunt's musings as she huffed and responded, "The ban was stupid anyway! Those men were going to ravage and kill us. Onii-chan did the right thing when he eliminated them! Just like Naruto-sama taught him to."

"I'll admit it was impressive for an eleven year old. Killing one robber with a kage shuriken no jutsu while the robber held you down, yet with enough control that you didn't get a scratch took real skill with a kunai. And his grasp of the Gentle Fist basics that he used to eliminate the second would have made Hinata-obaasama proud, kami rest her soul. But even you have to admit it was overkill to summon Kyuubi-sama. The furball's idea of self control is not destroying the countryside along with his target. Your mother isn't a warrior, or a member of the pact. Seeing what the bastard fox did to those idiots would have disturbed more people that it wouldn't," Haruka countered. "I think it was harsh to deny him his family art. Naruto-jiji would never have allowed it if he were alive, but you have to expect that from civilians," she added as she took a drag of her ever present cigarette.

Kanako just sighed as she got a dreamy look in her eyes and replied, "I thought it was beautiful. To summon something that powerful to protect me and punish them. The elegance of what oniichan and Kyuubi-sama did together, it was like a fairy tale."

* * *

Keitaro looked flabbergasted at Kasumi's suggestion. "You want me to go to Konoha?" he asked unsure if he had hear things right.

Kasumi smiled brightly at her kit as she responded, "It's perfect. The monkey summoner has wanted Naru-chan's clan to visit for decades. All we would have to do is send a two-tail to Konoha to let him know you are coming. He would be happy to have you there for a while so you can clear your head. And best of all you can be where your skills and talents are appreciated instead of feared."

Keitaro seemed to mull it over for a few moments before he finally sighed and said, "I guess I'm already in too deep to worry about using my chakra like that, but I only know the theory behind the Yochi Tabibito no Jutsu (World Traveler Technique), I've never performed it."

Kasumi actually smirked a bit, an expression that while natural on the face of any of the rokubi's bretheren, still reminded Keitaro of another 'kitsune' namely one named Konno Mitsume a bit too much. "I can walk you through the technique, kit. All I ask is that you give me a chance to send, let's say Kana-chan, with a note announcing things, and that you request that you request at least a month or two to yourself if Haruka should send one of us to find you too soon," Mitsune bargained.

"Well, I guess that sounds fair," Keitaro agreed. It was hard to deny Kasumi anything, truthfully. She was just so nice and caring it was like a cosmic law that you had to bend to her will eventually.

"Good boy," Kasumi praised. She knew just what to include in the letter to old Konohamaru, too. She'd make darn sure her kit never had to be bothered by those abusive harpies over again.

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Leaf Hina

Author: DhampyrX2

Genre: Drama/humor X-over

Rating: PG-13 to R at some point, well some chapters might go lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

Summary: Well, here's the start of that Love Hina and Naruto cross I've been thinking about. Reviews are most welcome.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Indicates thoughts_

"Indicates speech"

**Indicates Kitsune Mindspeak**

---------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi Konohamaru was sitting on his balcony enjoying the view it afforded him, namely several training grounds the genin used with their jounin senseis. It always filled the aged Shichidaime Hokage of Konoha with a sense of pride and satisfaction to see the younger generations work on their skills as they continued to grow and thrive. He felt that nurturing that youth was a part of his legacy, and a proper tribute to both his grandfather the Sandaime, and his oyabun/oniisan Naruto, who should have been his predecessor in the role of Rokudaime had things worked out properly.

Of course, Konohamaru accepted the fact that had Naruto not resigned his commission as a shinobi and went into exile using Jiraiya's dimensional traveling jutsu to prevent a civil war at the hands of the traitorous ROOTS Anbu faction, then Konohamaru himself might well have never been Shichidaime. Somehow the clan elder of the Sarutobi clan knew he would have been too old to take the position since Naruto-niisan had only passed on just over a decade ago and they would have only pried the hat and robes of the Hokage from his cold dead hands.

_Heck, even then it might have been a fight. I'd take Niisan's corpse over some modern chuunin in a fight, and that's without Orochimaru-teme's creepy resurrection jutsu,_ the retired Hokage thought with a smirk.

With that happy yet morbid thought on his mind, the old man stood to head in and check in on his second favorite pastime, namely using the viewing globe he used to speak with Naruto's descendants and keep up with his old friend's life to well... check the security of the women's side of the public baths. Yes, that's it. Just checking security. At least that's what he told Uchiha Sakura, his private doctor, when she caught him at it. Likewise for his daughter, his grandson, Ebisu-sensei before he had passed on, his dear Moegi-chan kami rest her soul, and even the current Hokage when they discovered his favorite pastime (Well, Ok. His favorite pastime that didn't involve his vintage collection of the Icha Icha series of novels, including the ultra-rare and valuable Icha Icha Mol-Mol, and the even more popular Icha Icha Kyoto: Secrets of the Wanton Samurai Devil-Hunters.)

In his defense though, the current Hokage, thirty-one year old Hatake Keiko, just smacked herself on the head and wondered aloud why she hadn't thought of that for the men's half.

Regardless Konohamaru was unable to umm do his research to further perfect the fearsome Sexy no Jutsu as he was interrupted by a familiar pop as a summoned animal appeared in front of him.

"Well well, Kana-chan, it's been a while since I've seen you. What have we here?" Konohamaru asked at the sight of the young nibi kitsune.

"A message from Keitaro-sama, Konohamaru-jiji. And a special one from Kasumi-okaachan," the kit proudly declared as she gave the old monkey summoner her written missive from Keitaro.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked as he took the note from the kanrinrin of Hinata-sou and read it. "Keitaro actually is willing to come for a visit?" Konohamaru asked with a tinge of excitement after he had finished the letter. He knew there was more the story. First off Keitaro's message seemed a bit vague, and second he had yet to hear Kasumi-sama's message.

"Hai, Old Man," the kitsune replied with what those that were familiar with the fox clan considered 'Naruto respect'. In other words if you rated a teasing nickname you were someone they respected a great deal in the grand scheme of things. With that said the kit recounted what her mother had informed her to relay, with special note to paint Naru and Motoko in as bad a light as possible while suggesting that it might not be a bad idea to try to get Keitaro to move back on a more permanent basis after he's had a couple of months to adjust and unwind in a place he won't have to deny who and what he is.

The retired Hokage looked contemplative as he listened to the tale. He knew things were most likely skewed a bit, after all his god-daughter Hina had told him about all the girls that she had taken into the family Inn and while they were a bit high strung he had trouble seeing any of them as the monsters Kasumi had told Kana to describe. There was some truth to the whole thing, to be certain, and Konohamaru knew a woman scorned is a dangerous thing in a place as... repressed as this Japan his Naruto-niisan had settled in. Still this needed more investigation before he decided on anything about the girls.

The more important fact was that Naruto-oyabun's great-grandson was finally coming home. Whether to visit or to stay remained to be seen. Particularly when some of the clans heard about the prodigal descendant of two legends of the Kazama clan, the Yondaime Hokage Kazama Arashi, and his son Uzumaki (later Urashima to integrate better into Japan and break from his past) Naruto.

The fact that Keitaro was technically a Hyuuga and thus nobility twice over in the eyes of Konoha wouldn't hurt either.

And speaking of the Hyuuga, Konohamaru had his weekly lunch meeting with clan elder Hyuuga Hanabi, and the Uchiha/Haruno clan elder Uchiha Sakura to get to.

"This is good news indeed, Kana. Tell Keitaro that he is more than welcome here, as I have always said, and that I will ask Haruka and Hina to give him a few months to himself if they should inquire about his whereabouts. You have my word, and I won't break it. That is my Nindo," Konohamaru swore with a wink. That simple phrase meant more to the Urashima clan the the most solemn of blood oaths and the most flowery of prose put together.

"Arigatou, Monkey-jiji!" Kana chirped with a giggle.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have very fortuitous news to relay to Sakura-baba and Hanabi-chan both when I meet them for lunch. We have a welcome home party to prepare, it would seem," the old man added with a grin.

The little fox just smiled as she nodded in understanding before she popped out of the room in a small cloud of smoke.

Konohamaru couldn't help but chuckle as he got his cane and started to head for the door to meet the only other two people alive in Konohagakure who ever met Naruto personally to tell them the good news. "Hmmm. this will prove most interesting indeed," the old man muttered as he left his home.

------------------------------------------------

As Konohamaru was making his way toward his lunch date with two fellow clan elders of Konoha, the whole of the residents of the Hinata Sou, plus Tsuruko and Haruka but minus one three time ronin and dorm manager, were having a house meeting.

It all started when Naru finally remembered how Keitaro had replaced himself and Tsuruko with a bag of clothes and had come out of her in room hissy fit to ask Motoko how her sister had pulled that one off, as it seemed to mock the very laws of physics and her inner nerd couldn't let it go. When Motoko admitted it was not anything her aneue had ever done before and began to think things through she went and asked Tsuruko. Tsuruko in turn admitted to having nothing to do with the feat and just assumed it was one of Keitaro's skills as he had always carried himself like a somewhat rusty but still competent warrior in her eyes. After all, Motoko had admitted that they had been sparring since the battle in Kyoko to restore her place in the Shinmeiryu.

This speculation caught the attention of Su, Shinobu, and Sarah who all were equally bewildered and excited over the newest wrinkle about their favorite playmate/crush/target respectively. Well Su seemed to have a moment of comprehension the others lacked, but suggested they should just ask Haruka and Kanako, something that made both Naru and Motoko growl menacingly. Neither woman was pleased with the younger Urashima's designs on her oniichan.

"Okay, Haruka, we have to know. What the hell did the stupid baka do now?" Naru asked in exasperation. Much of her ire had been replaced with irritation as she had time to ponder what had taken place. It her mind it was still all Keitaro's fault for getting sloshed like he had, but he no longer deserved a slow and painful death at her hands. Her previous reprimand was punishment enough.

Although she would go on record claiming that she meant what she had told Kitsune about the other being able to have the baka as she didn't care, and she certainly wasn't trying to backpedal after the chill she felt in response to her sake loving friend's ominous retort to her earlier claim.

Haruka took a long drag of her cigarette as she regarded the angry young woman in front of her. Naru really needed to learn to calm down, in her opinion. If she kept this attitude up then one day Keitaro wouldn't come back and she'd be left all alone. _Odd, why do I feel a chill at the thought of Keitaro-kun not coming back? And why do I feel like the baka Kyuubi is laughing his bastard tails off right now?_ she asked herself mentally as she prepared her response.

Her need to answer was made moot when Kanako cut in with an imperious, "Oniichan saved himself and Tsuruko-san from Motoko, Narusegawa-san. He used one of the most basic of our family ryu's advanced techniques."

The girls in the room, minus Haruka, all looked at Kanako in confusion before Mitsune finally commented, "I thought Keitaro didn't practice ya'lls family school?"

From here Haruka cut back in with a sardonic, "Any more, Kitsune. The brat doesn't practice _any more_. He's been banned from using it by my sister-in-law since he was eleven. He actually broke a pretty major family taboo doing what he did. But I suppose it was instinct. My grandparents, his great-grandparents, trained him as much as they could before they died when he was little. Naruto-jiji in particular was trying to cram as much as he could into one last generation before he passed when Keitaro was ten."

It was Shinobu that asked the next question on their minds, "If you grandfather wanted him to learn so badly, then why was Sempai banned from practicing a year later?"

"Long story," was Haruka's response.

"Oniichan saved my mother and I from some robbers, but how he did it freaked okaasan out. She totally overreacted and forbid him from using any of his advanced jutsus. It was ridiculous," Kanako huffed in an attempt to elaborate.

"So that's why the dork never used it before to get away from Naru an' Motoko when they came to knock him into next week." Sarah stated with a look of realization.

"Well, that's interesting," Tsuruko cut in, "but just **what** did manager-san do to help us escape? I was right there with him and even I was a bit confused. I felt some ki and something like the reiki our monks employ, but at the same time it was unlike anything I had felt before."

"It was a Kawarimi no Jutsu. It's one of the three basic techniques Naruto-jiji had to learn as a kid before he was allowed to learn anything really advanced. Every blood Urashima of our line, and a few talented enough students outside our line like Kanako-chan, learn them too. Keitaro could do it by the time he was six. As for what he used, you're right and wrong, Tsuruko-san. It wasn't ki or reiki, it was both in perfect harmony. That's what we refer to as chakra. It's the main basis of our family school," Haruka responded.

"Chakra?" Tsuruko and Motoko asked in shock as they remembered certain facts from their family history and Su just nodded to herself as if confirming what she had suspected.

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I've spilled as many family secrets as I intend to today and I have a tea shop to run. I'd appreciate it if you call me when Keitaro gets back, and I highly suggest everyone involved in this stunt apologizes for their parts in it. Kami-sama only knows what's going through his head right now," Haruka replied with a small nod as she made her exit.

Kanako followed a step behind but paused to look over her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry our joke upset _you_ Motoko. I know that must have shocked to see Tsuruko with oniichan like that out of the blue like that." Her tone made it clear that she was only apologizing to Motoko, and she thought Naru could take a very long walk off of a very short pier in the dark-clad girl's opinion. She waited for no further response as she followed her adopted aunt out of the room.

"Why that creepy little..." Naru growled at the obvious snub from Kanako.

Kitsune just sighed as she said, "Let it go for now, Naru. We all got other stuff ta worry about. For now, let's just wait for Kei-chan ta get back."

"Auuu. I think I'll prepare some of Sempai's favorites for lunch. I'm sure he'll be hungry," Shinobu fretted as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Heyas Shinobu! You think I could have some bananas while you work?" Su asked perkily as she bounced after the young chef.

"And some candy," the young American Sarah inquired as she followed after her friends.

"I think we should wait for Sempai to get back and eat with us before you start snacking," Shinobu replied before she was out of earshot of the common room.

Little did any of them know Keitaro would not be back any time soon and for once Shinobu's efforts to comfort him with food would be in vain.

----------------------------------------------------

As Kanako and Haruka said much yet explained little, three ancient shinobi elders a dimension away were sitting at a private table in their favorite cafe' as they discussed various important matter to the village.

"You try to order ramen one more time just to be like the dobe and I swear I'll burn every one of your precious Icha Icha novels, Konohamaru. It's not real food and you don't have the Kyuubi to counteract the damage all that sodium will do to your heart the way Naruto did," a pink haired woman in black and red snapped with a scowl as she smacked the aged Shichidaime. on the top of his head. At first glance it would appear to be elder abuse, as the apparently thirty-five or forty year old Uchiha Sakura struck Konohamaru who was clearly just over a century in age.

In reality, she was more that five years older than the former Hokage, and seven years older than the third at their table, Hyuuga Hanabi, who currently resembled a blind, shriveled up troll with her signature pupilless lavender eyes of the Hyuuga clan. Like her master before her Sakura has a healthy sense of vanity and used a jujutsu's to hide the appearance of her true age. (It should be noted that it was rumored she released the jujutsu's once ten years ago against a would be assassin from the hidden Mist village and the poor shinobi died of fright right then and there. But more than likely one of the other two at her table started that rumor so most took it with a proverbial grain of salt.)

"Bah, cranky old woman. How could you deny an old man like me his last few simple pleasures?" Konohamaru groaned playfully with a fake whimper.

"Grrr. I'll show you an old woman you little pervert. I'm still your doctor and I think you might just be due for a prostate exam," Sakura threatened with an evil glint in her eye as she held up her fist as if she intended to ram it somewhere very uncomfortable for the sake of said exam.

"Uchiha-san, Sarutobi-sama, please. For once can't we act like civilized adults? There are matters we could discuss other than Sakura-san's obvious fascination with a deviant sexual desire to ram her fist into Shichidaime.-sama's anus," Hanabi cut in with a smirk as the other two looked at her with wide-eyed shock. Despite her prim and proper attitude it was truly shocking what the aged clan elder of the Hyuuga could say when in the presence of her two oldest friends like this.

"Hanabi-chan!" Sakura exclaimed in scandalized shock as Konohamaru chuckled.

"Nice one, Hanabi-chan. And Sakura-hime I always knew you were into the rough stuff. That explains how you always treated your husband and Naruto-oyabun," Konohamaru replied.

Hanabi ignored Sakura's indignant squawk as she turned to Konohamaru alone and scowled as she said, "Speaking of my dearly departed brother-in-law we need to discuss your grandson and his failure to stop academy students defacing Yondaime's face on the monument again to make it look like Naruto-san's. This is more your responsibility than anyone's Konohamaru."

"Oh and how is it my fault?" the old man asked with poorly feigned innocence.

"You're the one who spread the legend of the title of 'Prank Master of the Academy' and sought to claim Naruto's 'title' as such in your last year there. In fact you mentioned that defacing the Hokage monument was the ultimate feather in the cap for any prankster to achieve. From the time of your daughter's days at the Academy when his popularity began to rise we've had at least fifteen baka students trying to follow in Naruto-kun's footsteps at the feet of your encouragement. Whisker marks on Yondaime are practically cliche now it's so bad. Every year at the Kazama memorial festival (formerly the Kyuubi festival, but it now told the whole story and honored Naruto as well) we have to deal with at least three attempts," Sakura recounted with a poorly hidden grin. This particular argument always lifted her spirits as she remembered her friend.

Instead of doing as he usually did and trying to protest his innocence, Konohamaru instead smiled and sat back as he said, "Speaking of Naruto-oyabun I received a couple of missives from Kana-chan today."

This caught the attention of the Uchiha/Haruno and Hyuuga clan elders as they watched Konohamaru more carefully. He looked awfully satisfied with himself. Something was up.

"And?" Hanabi finally asked. Getting a message from a fox wasn't unheard of for any of them. They all kept tabs on their 'family', even if only Hanabi was really related to them, in the dimension her sister and brother-in-law emigrated to after that debacle with Danzou. _Oh how I wish I could have been the one to execute that baka instead of Sasuke-sama for what he did to Naruto-sama. Any idiot could guess that an exile with no chance of return would be enough to spur even my shy oneechan into confessing her feelings and following the baka. I lost one of my most precious people for the rest of her life because of that bastard. Grrr,_ she thought to herself as he said that. Although, she had to admit it was odd for Konohamaru to get messages that was as he had hid viewing globe rig to use like a video-phone to speak with Naruto's family.

"Well it seems Keitaro-kun is coming for a visit," Konohamaru added with a wide grin.

"NANI!" both women exclaimed in shock. followed by a "What brought this on? from Sakura.

"Well it seems the boy got into a bit of trouble at home and needs to get his head straight. Kasumi-sama recommended coming here to sort things out and he agreed. He should be here within a day after she walks him though the dimensional travel jutsu," Konohamaru explained.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Hanabi asked with obvious concern for her great-great nephew.

If anything Konohamaru looked even more proud and smug than he had before as he responded, "Apparently he got sloshed and woke up in bed with the sword girl's older sister, the fox-girl, and Kanako-chan. Needless to say those stuck up locals freaked over it. The boy just needs some perspective. A couple of moths here will do him some good."

"Kanako-chan too?" Sakura asked in shock. Really that was the only shocking thing about the incident to her. Kanako might be an Uchiha by blood from when Sasuke and sent his and Ino's son to watch over Naruto years ago, but the Urashimas had raised her as their daughter after her parents were killed in a plane crash.

Other than that, though, between the stresses of missions, courtesan training for unwed kunoichi over the age of eighteen, and Sasuke-kun's frequent dalliances to help rebuild his clan over the years she was rather desensitized to the idea of a foursome. The only surprising thing was it came from someone related to Naruto and Hinata. They were the two most faithful people Sakura ever knew.

"Hmph. Obviously your husband's great granddaughter has corrupted the poor boy," Hanabi decided with a smirk.

"Oh Kanako-chan got that and her fangril obsession from Ino. Sasuke-kun was a more one at the time kind of lover," Sakura assured the younger old hag with a pick tint to her cheeks.

"Humph. Well I suppose I will make arrangements to take care of the lad once he gets here," Hanabi all but commanded. "He is a Hyuuga by blood, after all."

Neither Sakura nor Konohamaru were fooled for a minute. It was no secret that many families were chomping at the bit to get the Kazama bloodline into their family should any of the heirs visit. The Hyuuga were at the top of that list.

"I've already arranged for an apartment for him near where Naruto-oyabun used to live, Hanabi-chan. Everyone will get a fair shot. **_After_** he's had a couple of moths to relax and get used to Konoha. Remember how repressed they are where Keitaro is from. He still has to work through his own guilt over the matter even if it was no big deal," Konohamaru warned.

At that Hanabi just huffed in indignation.

-------------------------------------------------------

And a world away Keitaro sneezed and felt a great sense of foreboding that made him loose his concentration while Kasumi-oneechan walked him through the Yochi Tabibito no Jutsu.

"Well, oneechan, what do you think?" Keitaro asked, his brow covered with sweat as he sat down on a grassy knoll. They had been practicing the Yochi Tabibito no Jutsu seals for hours in preparation for Keitaro's journey, as well going over how to mold the actual chakra it would take to make the trip.

Fortunately for Keitaro it was just a review. Naruto had made certain each member of his family knew the dimensional travel jutsu to use as a last resort escape even if he had refused to use it top return to Konoha himself. It had started with Jiraiya, who had taught Granny Hina, who in turn taught Keitaro's father, Haruka, Keitaro, and Kanako each the technique. All of them performed it once to prove they had mastered it as a right of passage.

"Well..." Kasumi hedged unable to bring herself to speak ill of Keitaro's efforts without going into a rant about his mother the kit would not appreciate.

The kanrinrin of the Hinata-sou sighed despondently as he nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess I am really rusty. I was lucky to use the Kawarimi like I did because I didn't have time to think about it, and summoning is almost a no-brainer with the blood pact. I guess I'm just about useless now. I suppose we'll have to think of something else," he said with a defeated attitude.

That attitude, more than anything else, infuriated the rokubi kitsune before him. "STOP IT!" she shouted with a barely contained snarl. "You are not useless and you are NOT the type to give up. You got into Todai on your guts and your will to succeed in life, just like Naruto-kun did before you. For him it was becoming a shinobi. for you it was that human school but in the end the result was the same. You both persevered. Now I will not stand here and watch the kit I all but raised while your parents wasted their time _baking_ for a bunch of ignorant hairless monkeys belittle himself like that!"

Keitaro just looked on speechless. In all his years Kasumi had only been angry a handful of times he could recall, and she had _never_ yelled at him.

The kitsune noticeably calmed herself as she settled down and looked her charge in the eyes. "Oh my. Forgive that outburst, Kei-chan. I just can't stand to see you put yourself down like that. You deserve better. That's why you need this trip," she began. "Now you are out of practice, and that is to be expected. That doesn't mean I can't help you perform the jutsu as any other summon could. It just means the trip will be a little harder on you. Please relax Kei-chan," she continued as she nuzzled Keitaro protectively.

Keitaro sank into her soft brown fur for a moment as he reveled in the feel of being close to her. Kasumi was truly family to him in his mind and it had hurt to follow his mother's orders and stay separated from her for all these years. for the first time in years, he felt just the tiniest bit at peace.

"There now. I think we've been here long enough. Is there anything else you want to do before we leave?" Kasumi finally asked when she felt her kit settle down and relax.

"Well..." Keitaro began uncertainly.

"Yes?" Kasumi prodded gently.

"I suppose I should call Haruka-obachan and tell her I won't be home any time soon," Keitaro said with a heartfelt concern that nearly broke Kasumi's heart to see. How could those girls mistreat the kit like this? How could Haruka allow it?

"All right, Keitaro-kun. You call her, and then we'll go," Kasumi assured him with a gentle smile.

Keitaro nodded in thanks as he searched out the nearest payphone and dialed in his personal calling card number as well as Haruka's mobile number, a necessary luxury he had committed to memory after being sent flying out of the house with neither money nor his cell phone (or clothing for that matter) so many times. "Come on, obasan, pick up," he muttered.

Meanwhile at the Haruka's Tea House a phone rang unanswered until it went to machine.

"...so I'll be in Konohagakure for a while, obasan. Please don't try to follow me, at least for a couple of months. I just, need time to myself. Tell the girls, I'm sorry," Keitaro finished before he hung up and headed back to Kasumi.

"Are you ready, kit?" she asked as he came back into her sight.

"Hai, oneechan. Let's do this," Keitaro nodded as he began to gather his chakra and form an intricate set of hand seals to mold it. When it became clear he was having trouble, Kasumi used her link to him to help 'smooth out' the rough edges of the jutsu and weaken the dimensional barriers she passed through with impunity each time she was summoned. Finally, Keitaro reached the last seals as he cried out, "Yochi Tabibito no Jutsu!" and vanished in a flash of light and a burst of smoke.

All things considered, it wasn't the flashiest of exits, but then again it WAS a shinobi technique.

Had Keitaro remained on the plane for any longer he would have heard what Kasumi had heard long ago as she rushed him to get ready to leave...

"Huh, that's weird. My Ronin-tracker Mecha-tama 9000 just went completely dark, but the batteries are fine. I could have sworn we almost had Keitaros," Su said in confusion.

"Well, all we can so is survey the area for him I suppose. I can feel the lingering affects of something similar to what he used against Motoko-han in the area. He might still be here. We really must find him so I can apologize for my part in his recent misfortunes.

Neither Haruka nor Kanako mentioned that the ambient chakra they felt over the area was huge as they came the area with the others engages in the Great Keitaro Hunt when it became clear the kanrinrin was still missing after dinner. They both assumed the most natural thing, thinking himself dishonored either way he couldn't break his mother's orders any more completely, so he decided to use his jutsus to escape a confrontation with the girls for his percieved 'crimes.' Most likely he had summoned Kasumi and rode her far off away from Su's device, or she simply cloaked them as she trotted away from the area with Keitaro on her back. Either way it wasn't a bit concern.

"Don't worry, Su-chan. I'm sure we'll find Oniichan when he's ready to be found," Kanako said to the younger girl, not knowing just how long it would be until Keitaro was ready to be found.

END CHAPTER TWO

----------------------------------------

And now an Omake to get things rolling...

"Please Kanako-sempai. I swear I won't ask again. I just need to see the technique again until I master it like you showed me," Shinobu pleaded. "I'll make your favorite meals all this week and even forget to mention the whipped cream you took out of the refrigerator to Naru-sempai."

"Shinobu, what have I told you?" Kanako asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Auughhh. Gomen Nasai, Kanako-sempai. I won't tell Naru gulp _teme_ about the whipped cream."

"That's better," Kanako replied even as she weakened under the superiority of Shinobu's version of the puppy dog eyes no jutsu. Sigh. "Fine. Just remember, you can never mention this skill to the others. Father declared it a kinjutsu by the time I was nine."

"Yayyy!" Shinobu shouted happily as she clapped and waited with baited breath for Kanako to show off their shared favorite ninjutsu.

"Oniichan Harem no Jutsu!" Kanako shouted as she first went through the handseal for the Kage Bunshin, followed by the seals for the Henge no Jutsu. Soon they were surrounded by two dozen naked Keitaros. She followed the completion of the technique with a disappointed shake of her head as she heard a telltale thumps as Shinobu and the other Hinata Sou girls all hiding around them fainted dead away with huge gushes of blood from their noses.

"se...sem...sempai," the young insensate chef sighed through her unconsciousness.

"Every time. What good is the technique if you faint and can't enjoy it?" Kanako asked herself with a tiny grin even as she began to strip naked to frolic with her transformed clones. She didn't care what her mother said, this was no worse than masturbation and she wasn't going to pass it up. Once again she failed to see the purpose of the Harem no Jutsu was to stop perverts cold, not cater to one who learned to use it.

And somewhere else Haruka, Keitaro's father, most of the island of Mol Mol, and well... everyone who had ever learned the technique BUT Keitaro sneezed simultaneously.

And in yet another place, Keitaro looked on in concern as Kasumi-neechan sneezed, before he asked, "Why do I feel like I should be upset at being accused of being a pervert by anyone right now?"

-----------------------------------

Omake #2

"...so I'll be in Konohagakure for a while, obasan. Please don't try to follow me, at least for a couple of months. I just, need time to myself. Tell the girls, I'm sorry," Keitaro finished before he hung up and headed back to Kasumi.

"Are you ready, kit?" she asked as he came back into her sight.

"Hai, oneechan. Let's do this," Keitaro nodded as he began to gather his chakra and form an intricate set of hand seals to mold it. When it became clear he was having trouble, Kasumi used her link to him to help 'smooth out' the rough edges of the jutsu and weaken the dimensional barriers she passed through with impunity each time she was summoned. Finally, Keitaro reached the last seals as he cried out, "Anti-perverted girls combination technique Harem no Jutsu Urashima Rendan!" as the field flooded with naked Keitaro clones that appeared before the group from the Hinata Inn and shouted in unison, "Care to see me revised version of the 1000 years of Pain called the 10000 years of pleasure?"

With that phrase the entire group looked down at Keitaro's equipment and developed a nosebleed as they started to faint, minus Kanako and Haruka.

As for the two Urashima women, the looked at each other with silent looks of grim determination before the nodded to one another and dove for the Keitaros.

"SWEETO!"

"Dammit, this is what I get for using that technique around someone ero-sennen's buddy Happosai used to babysit," Keitaro groused as he took off running.

---------------------------------------------------------

And an Omake by Lumias:

"...so I'll be in Konohagakure for a while, obasan. Please don't try to follow me, at least for a couple of months. I just, need time to myself. Tell the girls, I'm sorry," Keitaro finished before he hung up and headed back to Kasumi.

"Are you ready, kit?" she asked as he came back into her sight.

"Hai, oneechan. Let's do this," Keitaro nodded as he began to gather his chakra and form an intricate set of hand seals to mold it. When it became clear he was having trouble, Kasumi used her link to him to help 'smooth out' the rough edges of the jutsu and weaken the dimensional barriers she passed through with impunity each time she was summoned. Finally, Keitaro reached the last seals as he cried out, "Yochi Tabibito no Jutsu!" and vanished in a flash of light and a burst of smoke.

All things considered, it wasn't the flashiest of exits, but then again it WAS a shinobi technique.

\\\\\\\\\\\

WELCOME TO SIREN

"Huh, did we make a mistake in the justu somewhere?" Keitaro wondered aloud.

"Um, not exactly, I, uh ran up a rather large bar tab here, and uh I thought you could help me settle it." Kasumi stuttered.

"Sure no problem Oneechan, what do you need me to do?" Keitaro asked as Kasumi led him into a nearby bar. Every patron in the bar turned as they smelled a man.

"Well, here ya go one male fit, in perfect health, and straight. That will cover my tab right?" Kasumi asked.

The bartender drooled,"Hon, you just got yourself free drinks here for eternity."

Keitaro sweated as he noticed all the bars patrons were woman and everyone of them had a rather feral grin. Realizing he was just stabbed in the back by the one friend he thought he could trust he turned to her and said, "Y tu Kasumi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Read and review.


End file.
